Indigo
by Scherzo Barouque
Summary: This was the first rain of spring. [Implied Sakura x Syaoran]


**Indigo**

Tinted white petals drifted down from the branches of the tree they were sitting under. This was March, the Sakura season.

Sakura gazed at the falling namesakes with childlike naivety and bliss, counting slowly as each blossom drifted past her face. _Eighty-one, Eighty-two, Eighty-four…_

At one side, Tomoyo giggled quietly with a light blush spread over her cheeks, holding a camcorder up in her right hand. Her beloved Sakura-chan was too adorable for mere words. Decked in a cherry-blossom-print, watery pink kimono with a dark red obi, she was the epitome of innocence. Her elegant hair ornament added a flair to the masterpiece, and Tomoyo took her time admiring her best friend.

Li Syaoran had noticed her looking, first, but had only gazed in the indigo-haired girl's direction with an unreadable expression spread across his features. Tomoyo smiled back knowingly.

Their feelings for the girl were mutual, were unconditional, and were unrequited; it was love. It was everything Tomoyo was willing to sacrifice, willing to give, willing to throw into a deep dark pit somewhere in the wilderness if it meant for _her_ Sakura-chan's happiness, because it was her happiness, too. It was everything Syaoran was willing to give to the naively giggling angel; it was _every_ little bit of his heart, torn and shredded and pieced together and put in a box and sent to her doorstep with his signature in bold on the card.

And their feelings will remain as mutual, as unconditional and as unrequited, and they feel, they know when they see her face heat up at the mention of _his_ name; and the world crumbles before them but they never fall into the hollow pit below.

Because it was love; you can learn within an hour, feel within a night, but it takes more than a lifetime to forget.

.x

Her giggles at Yukito's words and her blushes at his smiles were all like slaps to him, each aimed at his heart like a shower of archer's arrows piercing it apart, slowly and painfully.

And the pain heals eventually as the wounds slowly close; but the scars remain forever.

And she continues to blush and giggle and smile, blissfully unaware of his bleeding heart.

.x

When Sakura eventually reveals her long-hidden feelings for the older male, she gets her first bitter taste of rejection as she kicks the swing up and down, tears streaking down her face in a myriad of emotions that she can't stop herself from experiencing. Syaoran is there, is sympathetic, because he knows and he _understands_ how she feels; his first rejection was not bitter but a death and a rebirth from the overwhelming pain.

The handkerchief he hands over to her has wept away his evidence of sorrow many times before, but she doesn't know; she doesn't realize. She clutches the fraying cloth gratefully and gives him a thankful smile that sets his heart's pace off.

And they embrace, like long-lost lovers that found each other in the rain that just started falling.

And neither knew, nor remembered whose heart had shattered at their plain affection for each other.

.x

Tomoyo witnessed the scene.

She smiled as they pulled each other closer and smiled as she felt an icy drop of water on her elbow. She continues to keep up the façade with a smile – her impregnable fortress that somehow shattered at the sight of the two people together.

It suddenly dawns on her that this was truth; this was meant to be, this was not just one-sided love or a lovesick illusion. This was reality.

This was the reality she couldn't stop from happening, and she hated reality – she found her grip on her camcorder going slack and her body turning away, as her feet sprinted towards the endless meadows she knew.

The rain struck down on her face like shards of ice piercing her apart, piece by piece; she stood there in the dew-soaked grass with a multitude of fresh sweat, fresher tears and a splash of cold reality streaking down her skin as she screamed for everything to be washed away like Jesus washing away their sins. She screamed and tasted the tangy essence of jealousy and resentment, and she_ knows_, she knows she should be happy for them.

This, was resplendence; the first rain of spring.

.x

_::. Love does not belong .::_

Hm…maybe I should've warned you that this was only proofread twice?

Heh.

Well, what did you think? 8D I need lots of suggestions. And do you think I should make this a multichapter fic, or just leave it like this?

Please, review?

Thanks.


End file.
